Brand New Us
by forsaken2003
Summary: The Hyena never left Xander and now they want Spike….whole
1. Chapter 1

Title: Brand New Us 1/9+ Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The Hyena never left Xander and now they want Spike….whole  
>WarningsSpoilers: Why not Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part One**

They had an agreement for five years. Five years ago Xander had been possessed by the leader of a pack of hyena spirits. The most powerful one had chosen him; saw something in him that no one else did. Later after they defeated the guy who worked at the zoo, while the others were rid of their hyenas Xander's stuck around. She was pushed back so Xander could be in charge but she was still there.

At first Xander found it a burden but was afraid to tell the others. He was still new to knowing about demons and he really didn't want any magic or God knows what done to him. After a while he and the hyena came to an agreement. Xander had control when he wanted but would allow the hyena to come out during patrol. There was never any attention on Xander during patrols so when he let the hyena out no one noticed. It worked out well. They did good, keeping the town safe and Xander got to live another day.

When Spike arrived chipped the hyena demanded to come out more. She wanted to protect the vampire. Protect him from Buffy, the Initiative and humans. Xander could feel her anger; he understood it. That's when they made a deal; they agreed to share Xander's body completely. Xander was still Xander, he loved his comic books and science fiction but he was more confident. He'd voice his opinions and if no one listened the first time he'd say it louder telling the group to shut up and listen. The look on the gang's face was priceless. Xander noticed Spike's face, it wasn't shock like the others but it almost looked like pride.

The hyena howled when she found out Spike and Harmony had kidnapped that Dr. Overheiser to remove the chip. The hyena was upset that Spike had trusted Harmony to actually be competent enough to be able to help him. Not only that but Buffy ruined Spike's chance of getting it out. Who cared about Riley? He was the reason Spike couldn't defend himself! So the doctor got away and Spike was still stuck with the chip.

After Spike's plan failed Xander came up with his own plan. This time Spike was going to get the chip out. So here Xander was walking into Spike's crypt. Mission de-chipping started. He had a hammer tucked into the back of his pants. "Hey, Spike. Get your ass up here!"

"Bloody hell, whelp, don't you know what time it is? Sun's still up," Spike complained as he climbed up the ladder. He had his usual black jeans on, the button undone, and a red button up shirt in his hand. "What are you doing here? The slayer's already been here wagging her holier than thou finger at me."

"Course she has. Kick the dog while he's down," Xander muttered.

Spike's eyes narrowed. "I'm not a dog. I'm not a bleeding pet!" He turned his back on Xander to get a bag of blood. If he was up he was going to eat.

A feral grin spread out on Xander's face. His eyes flickered bright green. Quietly he made his way to Spike, pulled out the hammer and after a powerful whack Spike's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor. Xander squatted down checking to see if Spike was actually out and not faking. A couple of not so gentle smacks to the face confirmed he was out. "You'll forgive me," Xander said and stood.

He rushed out to his car grabbing a blue tarp and a small cooler. When he came back in he threw all of Spike's blood bags into the cooler before rolling Spike up in the tarp. His plans didn't involve a crispy vampire. Before he covered Spike's face he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Spike's lips. "We'll get you fixed up," Xander promised and covered Spike's face and hefted him over his shoulder. He figured he had half an hour before Spike woke up and it was a forty-five minute drive. Their talk would be an interesting one.

Xander gently settled Spike in the back seat, rushed back for the cooler, and put it into the passenger's seat. He climbed into the driver's seat, put the car in reverse and drove out of the cemetery. So far things were going according to plan.

Just like Xander figured Spike started moving thirty minutes later. A low groan came from under the tarp. "The sun's just setting," Xander told Spike. "How's your head."

"My…. you hit me!" Spike accused and sat up. The sun had set enough for him not to worry about burning.

"Well technically we knocked you out." Xander corrected. With his eyes still on the road his used his right hand to reach into the other seat, open the cooler and pull out a baggie. "Here, this should help."

Spike accepted the bag and ripped into it with his fangs. When it was drained he dropped it to the floor. "Why did you knock me out and why am I in the back seat of your car?"

Xander's eyes remained on the road. There was no point looking in the rear view mirror he wouldn't see Spike. "Because you wouldn't have trusted us and the trunk is occupied."

"We? I was the one smacked in the head not you," Spike said and rubbed the bump on the back of his skull. "And why the hell did you kidnap me?"

"Short version, back in high school I was possessed by a primal hyena spirit along with a bunch of other douchebags. Theirs was exorcised and mine wasn't. We've come to an agreement to share my body," Xander explained. "I…. we…. whatever didn't kidnap you. We're saving you."

Spike growled in frustration. "Stop with the 'we' crap!" He snapped and then paused. "Saving me; from what?"

"The chip," Xander answered. "We… I don't like it. I want you whole. I don't want a mate who can't defend himself." He turned the car to the left, spotting the warehouse he had found a month ago after going out of town on business. "We're here."

"Mate? What the hell are you talking about and here where?" Spike asked. He felt a headache coming on and it had nothing to do with bump on his head.

Xander parked the car and turned off the ignition. "Come on, we need to get something out of the trunk." He didn't wait for Spike; just opened the door and made his way to the trunk.

By the time Spike met Xander the trunk was opened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dr. Overheiser was bound, gagged and blindfold. "Bloody hell." Spike's voice made the doctor struggle against the ropes. "What's that bugger doing in the boot of your car?"

"You ask a lot of questions you know that?" Xander asked and grabbed Dr. Overheiser under his armpits and dragged him out of his trunk. "Grab his legs would ya?"

"Sure…." Spike responded, unsure of what else to say. So instead of asking anymore questions he grabbed the doctor's legs and allowed Xander to lead the way into the warehouse.

It wasn't actually that bad, the windows had all been boarded up and it was pretty clean, could have been better but it could haven't been a lot worse. "Not bad," Spike commented. He followed Xander into another room. This one was much cleaner than the other, the smell of disinfectant in the air.

"Should work," Xander said. He had Spike drop Dr. Overheiser's feet and he dragged him onto a chair. Xander ripped the bond fold and gag off. "All right, I know you are both wondering why you are here. It's simple, I want Spike's chip out."

"Pet, I already tried this. The doc can't do anything. It's impossible," Spike explained. He couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Dr. Overheiser nodded his head in agreement only to be cuffed in the side of the head. "Spike, he was the top doctor in the Initiative. You honestly don't think he knows how to get the chip out?" Xander stood in front of the doctor staring down at him. "I've done research on you. You're a top brain surgeon for the government. I just don't think you have enough incentive do help Spike last time."

Spike pulled Xander away from the doctor to talk to him privately. "As much as I appreciate, this but if a vampire with a crossbow wasn't incentive enough how are you going to get him to do it?" His mind was whirling. Xander, the white knight of the Scooby gang, had kidnapped a master vampire and a doctor. The mate thing was confusing as well.

"Harmony might be a vampire but she is also an idiot. No offence to your ex-girlfriend but she is an idiot. Waving a bow and arrow around, sure it's scary but did she prove to him that she was serious?" Xander asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well she shot an arrow but that was just an idiotic mistake. Considering she could have killed the doc before he even started," Spike said. He could see Xander's point.

Xander clapped his hands together. "Great, so we are in agreement. Let me deal with the doc and we will get the show on the road. Go lie on the table and just relax." Before Spike walked away Xander grabbed the front of Spike's shirt and slammed their lips together. The hyena howled in pleasure when Spike reciprocated, placing his hands on Xander's ass and pulling him in closer. "Go," Xander growled and pushed Spike away. This time Spike saw the change in Xander's eyes.

With a lick on his lips Xander focused on the doctor. "I'm going to untie you. You think of screaming for help or run know that I can out-run you," Xander said when he received a nod he untied Dr. Overheiser. "Now I know you are capable of getting the chip out of Spike's head. No more games."

"I-I don't have any instruments," Dr. Overheiser stammered.

"I took the courtesy of grabbing all your surgical tools," Xander assured him. "I don't want any trouble. You get the chip out or I'll break every fucking bone in your pathetic little body and leave you here." Xander said and pulled out the hammer he used on Spike earlier. He placed the head on Dr. Overheiser's knee and lightly tapped it. "I'm sure you don't want me to give you an example now do you?"

Dr. Overheiser shook his head, unable to produce any words. This man was much scarier than that blond bimbo Spike had with him the last time. He could see that Xander was not playing games. His eyes were cold and hard. He'd have no problem following his promise.

Spike was sprawled out on the table listening to Xander's threats. To say the least he was impressed. The hyena did wonders for the boy! "Are we getting the bloody show on the bloody road or not?"

"Let's go, Doc." Xander pocketed the hammer once again and helped the doctor to his feet. "The sink is over there. Wash up good. I don't want any dirt in my mate's brain."

Spike didn't know where this mate thing was coming from. They were going to have to talk about that. Sure Xander stood up for him against Buffy and Riley, but he figured that was out of pity. Poor impotent vampire can't defend himself. He was jarred from his thoughts when Xander laid the palm of his hand on Spike's cheek.

"I want the doctor to give you some anesthesia," Xander said. When Spike went to argue Xander growled at him and his eyes once again changed colors. "I said you're going to have anesthesia. No fucking arguments."

Spike swallowed; Xander really could be scary. "Sure, pet. Trust you to look after me don't I?" That seemed to please Xander and he was rewarded with a kiss.

"If I think he is doing anything to mess with your brain I'll break his leg," Xander said with a savage grin.

Dr. Overheiser cleared his throat, getting their attention. "I-I'm ready."

"Great, everything you need is over there." Xander pointed to a try full of surgical utensils. "Get cracking," he said and sent and apologetic smile to Spike when he snarled.

After Spike was injected with the anesthesia Xander held his hand. The last thing Spike saw was Xander smiling down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Brand New Us 2/9+ Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The Hyena never left Xander and now they want Spike….whole  
>WarningsSpoilers: Why not Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Two **

While Dr. Overheiser worked on Spike, Xander sat on a chair just off to the side of him where he was able to watch everything the doctor did. Xander was sure he was going to pass out when the doctor used some kind of electric saw to cut open Spike's skull. The hyena whispered in his head to be strong, that Spike needed them.

Spike's hand twitched. "I thought he was completely under!" Xander growled.

"He is," Dr. Overheiser said and he needed to take a moment for his hands to steady before he went back to work. "I just hit the part of the brain that controls his mobile actions. Please- this needs my complete concentration and you talking let alone yelling at me isn't going to help."

Xander glared but kept his mouth shut. He nodded for the doctor to continue. He wouldn't be responsible for possible brain damage.

An hour later Dr. Overheiser grunted when he pulled something out of Spike's skull. Xander held out his hand and demanded to have it. Once it was handed over and Xander inspected it he accepted that it was indeed a certified government chip. He once again was thankful that after being possessed by the soldier that all the information stuck. "Stitch him up."

As Dr. Overheiser stitched Spike up, he noticed Xander staring at him. "What is on your mind young man?"

"Why? Why would you do this to demons? I can understand killing them; I've done a fair share of that the last few years but to experiment on them…." Xander couldn't wrap his head around why anyone would agree to do that.

"They are just animals, they have no feelings, and they can't care or love. You know as soon as he wakes up we will both be dead," Dr. Overheiser said. He finished the last stitch and looked up at Xander.

Xander shook his head. He almost felt bad for the doctor. He did experiments on demons for God knows how long and he never actually learned anything about them. "You know nothing about Spike. He isn't like other vampires. For over a hundred years he took care of his sire doing everything she asked of him. Crazy bitch left him. You should be so lucky to have someone care for you as much as he cares for her." He snarled and punched the doctor in the face and knocked him out. All right, so it was mostly the hyena, but it still felt good. Xander retied him up, sat back down and waited for Spike to wake up.

At the first sign of Spike waking up Xander went and grabbed a bag of blood. He figured Spike would need a pick me up before attempting to see if he was able to hurt humans. God knew what else the Initiative did to him. Xander helped Spike sit up. "Drink this," Xander ordered.

"You're cute when you're bossy," Spike said before he sank his fangs into the bag, draining it. "Did he get it out? Not a vegetable, that's a good sign, yeah?"

"He got it," Xander confirmed and held the tiny electronic chip between his thumb and index finger. "It's so small."

Spike took it from Xander and looked at it. For over a year this little piece of nothing had caused him so much pain. With a snarl he crushed it with his fist and let the crumbs fall onto the table. "Time to test it then." He hopped off the table, looking between Xander and the bound doctor as he decided which one to try it on. Spike brought his hand to the back of his skull and felt the bandage. The hair would take forever to fill in. How hair grew on vampires Spike didn't know but he wasn't about to complain.

"You stupid boy!" Dr. Overheiser cried out to Xander. "I told you he'd kill us both."

Spike grabbed up Dr. Overheiser. Yellow eyes glowed as he stared the man down. "I'm in debt to the boy. Might bite him, even turn him, but I have no plans to kill him." He looked at Dr. Overheiser's neck. "You on the other hand…." With a smirk he sunk his fangs into the flesh of his throat. Spike moaned. He had missed the taste of warm fresh human blood. He had the occasional baggie but it was never the same. All too soon the blood stopped flowing and Dr. Overheiser stopped struggling. With a sigh Spike dropped his corpse on the ground with a thump. Spike then turned to face Xander, his demon still in complete control.

Xander licked his lips as Spike sauntered over to him. Spike's hips swayed and Xander could only stare. When he had taken Spike he left his shirt behind so he had a nice view of his chest. "Don't want you in debt to me," Xander told Spike. When he was close enough he took hold of Spike's belt loops and pulled him against him. "Want you as my mate. Willingly." He nuzzled Spike's throat and nipped at it.

"Christ, Harris," Spike groaned. "I don't think you have a bloody clue as what a mate means with a vampire."

"I know exactly what it means. The hyena's been around longer than you and she knows a lot." Xander said and swiped his tongue across Spike's chiseled cheek. "You'd mark me as yours; every demon would sense that I was yours. Eventually one day you'd turn me and we'd be together for the rest of our unlives," Xander answered letting Spike know he knew exactly what he'd be getting into. "It sounds better than staying human, having to worry about the next battle I'll most likely die in. The hyena is strong and smart but you know better than anyone there is always something stronger and smarter."

Did Spike really want to take Xander on as a mate? The Scoobies really did under estimate Xander. Spike admitted he had too. The change in the last year was noticeable, especially since he had first come to Sunnydale to kill the slayer. He thought about how loyal Xander was to his friends, more than Spike had ever seen from anyone besides himself. To have someone that would watch his back. Xander had already proven himself by getting the chip out even letting him snack on Dr. Overheiser without trying to stop him before he killed him. Xander was also incredibly sexy and with the hyena in him as a vampire he could be one of the most feared vampires in history.

"You know I'm going to kill. Not going to stay on baggies," Spike informed Xander. He wasn't going to stop being who he was for anyone. He'd done that once before for the Scourge and look where that had gotten him.

"I wouldn't have gotten the chip out if I wanted you like some trained pup," Xander said. "I'm not stupid enough to ask you to be Angel. Angel is boring and the hyena hates him more than I do." Xander's eyes flashed between hazel and bright green. "You don't need to go on killing sprees just for fun. It's completely pointless. Killing a human here and there because you need to feed, we don't care. We just have one request."

Spike rolled his eyes when Xander started talking with the 'we' again. "What's that then?"

"You keep killing demons and vampires," Xander said. "We can get out of Sunnydale. The others have it covered. Besides they won't be too happy once they know the chip is out and I really doubt you will keep it a secret for long." Xander wasn't wrong about that; Spike was going to make sure every demon in town knew the big bad was back. "We can take over the Cleveland hellmouth. Keep the demon population down and make sure no one tries to open it. We both know that's the last thing you want."

Xander definitely wasn't stupid. He knew what he was talking about. He was right, Spike didn't want the hellmouth open and no one was protecting Cleveland's. It would be nice to be master without have the slayer constantly on his back. "You're a smart one aren't you, pet?" Spike asked. He let the ridges on his face come back. Spike brought his hand up and grabbed a fist full of Xander's dark locks and yanked his head to the side. "This is your only chance to back down. Only reason I'm even giving you the option is because what you've done for me. The only reason you leave me will be because I want it. Do you understand?"

A tremor ran down Xander's spine. The way Spike was looking at him with yellow eyes made his body hum. "I understand completely," Xander whispered and he tilted his head even more. He was ready to be marked by Spike. The hyena was ready as well. They also couldn't wait to claim Spike as theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Brand New Us 3/9+ Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The Hyena never left Xander and now they want Spike….whole  
>WarningsSpoilers: Why not Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Three**

Spike sank his teeth into Xander's neck. He was careful enough to not hit any major arteries, turning Xander wasn't the plan right now. Right now he wanted a warm body; there would be plenty of time to turn Xander. Spike moaned and quickly become hard. Xander's blood was the most erotic thing he'd ever tasted. It was tangy. Spike pulled away before he took too much. "Delicious, pet." Spike said against Xander's throat as he lapped up any stray beads of blood that he might have missed. Spike was not a vampire who wasted perfectly good blood!

"Told you that back in the basement of doom days," Xander said. His cock had hardened as well. Why didn't anyone tell him how erotic it was to be bitten? No wonder Riley kept going to that flea bag warehouse and let those fledges make a snack out of him. Xander really doubted that their bites were anywhere near as nice as Spike's.

"I'll never doubt you again," Spike said and pulled away to lean against the table. He could feel Xander's blood inside him. The demon was begging for more, but Spike knew had to wait. A couple of days and he could have more without having to worry about causing Xander any damage. Spike tore open his jeans and pulled out his leaking cock, stroking it. "I can feel you. You're in my bloody head," Spike told Xander. He wasn't complaining though. Besides Xander's the only blood that had that effect on him was Drusilla's.

Xander beamed at that. It also pleased the hyena. They decided that Spike deserved a reward. He dropped to his knees and batted Spike's hand away from his aching cock. Xander ran his tongue over Spike's hip bone. Just by looking at Spike Xander knew he was malnourished. They'd have to find someone later for Spike to nibble on. Xander wanted Spike healthy and strong. Deciding that they could talk about that later he focused his attention on little Spike. Xander took it into his mouth and sucked on it.

Spike had to grip the table when he thought his knees would buckle. Xander had a talented mouth; he'd have to ask where he'd gotten the practice because damn he was a pro! "Christ, luv!"

Xander just hummed. The hyena demanded that they take Spike. And make him officially theirs, but Xander wanted to know what Spike tasted like. They'd have plenty of time for that after. Xander ignored the bitching and focused on Spike's babbling. He'd never heard Spike babble before; it was cute but also a little annoying. Now Xander knew why Spike always harassed him when he did it.

All too soon Spike's balls drew up and Xander's mouth was flooded. That seemed to shut the hyena up. Xander licked Spike clean and then his lips. He declared that he'd be doing that again… as much as possible. Xander looked up to see Spike staring down at him clearly impressed with the blow job he had been given. "Bloody hell!" Spike said breathlessly. Not that he'd admit that considering that vampires didn't breathe.

The hyena demanded to be in complete control and Xander didn't even try to argue. "Our turn," Xander growled.

Spike knew things were going to get more than just interesting from the look of it. Bright green eyes stared up at him. He saw Xander's nostrils flare, obviously smelling the same thing he did. The smell of sex in the air was overpowering. With speed that Spike thought only a vampire could demonstrate Xander had Spike face first on the table. He pulled Spike's jeans further down his thighs before pulling his own cock out. Xander was pressed against Spike his hot breathe tickling Spike's ear. "Ours."

"Fuck." Spike arched against Xander. He felt Xander's cock between is ass cheeks and all he could think was more. His cock was hard again thanks to vampire stamina. Xander pulled away from him but before he could make any sort of protest Xander was back with his cock slicked up with lube that Xander had brought with him. He was a regular boy scout. Always be prepared!

Xander slammed into Spike and he groaned at the coolness of Spike. His hands were on Spike's in a firm grip and Xander had to wonder if there would be bruises. He hoped there were. He pushed himself in and out of Spike with great force. The only noises either of them made were grunts and growls. Xander dug his jagged nails into Spike's as he licked Spike's neck right before he sunk his canines into him.

Spike howled and wrapped a hand around his own cock jerking himself of with force. His free hand was on the table. Spike's nails dug into the table and he left gouges. He had missed the animalistic sex. Drusilla was an animal in bed but Harmony hated it rough. She was a bloody vampire and she wanted to be romanced with chocolates and flowers before she'd even put out! If he left a bruise she'd have a snit for days.

Spike came hard a second time when Xander bit down harder breaking the skin. With three quick swallows of Spike's blood Xander exploded inside Spike. When he pulled out of Spike he was panting heavily. "Get dressed," Xander ordered and pulled his pants up.

"Give a bloke a minute to recuperate," Spike muttered as he did as he was told. He ignored that fact that he was actually listening. "Don't you want to snuggle? Talk about our feelings?" Spike said with mock hurt.

Xander shot him an annoyed look. "You want me, I want you. Feelings talked out. As for snuggling we can do that when we get home. You need to feed and I want to go to the butchers. I'm in the mood for a nice T-bone steak."

Spike really liked this side of Xander. "Lead the way, Xan."

They made their way back into town leaving Dr. Overheiser's body at the warehouse. Someone would find him eventually… maybe. It was no skin off either of their noses. With a quick stop at the bad side of town Spike picked himself up a drug dealer for a quick snack before tossing the body into a nearby dumpster. Next they went to the butchers where Xander bought two T-bones. Spike couldn't help but notice Xander almost drooled over the bag.

When they arrived at Xander's apartment Xander told him to make himself at home while he went into the kitchen. Spike was about to check out the television to see if anything was worth watching but decided to see if Xander would give him a piece of steak, blue rare of course. Maybe he and Xander could have another romp. Of course he'd top this time; Spike had no problem playing bottom from time to time but he enjoyed topping. "Hey, Xan, give me some of that," Spike said. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that Xander wasn't frying up the steaks but eating them raw. "What the hell?"

Xander ripped a piece of meat of with his teeth. He chewed on it looked at Spike. Once he swallowed he spoke. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Spike demanded to know. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to eat uncooked meat?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"The hyena was hungry. Trust me I've been doing this for years and I've never gotten sick," Xander said and ripped another piece off with his teeth. "The hyena gives me a better immune system. Since we've joined I haven't even had the sniffles." Xander sucked on the bone. "Also it cuts down on dishes."

Spike just shook his head. It wasn't that he was disgusted by it; he drank blood after all. There were things he was going to have to get used to with a human/hyena as a mate. Spike still couldn't believe he had claimed Xander and vice versa. Something inside him assured he wasn't making a mistake. His instincts rarely misguided him. "Change of subject, this moving to Cleveland. You have no problem just picking up, leaving your friends and job? Weren't you up for some promotion?"

"I can still chat with them. There is this invention called the telephone," Xander said sarcastically which earned him a scowl. "Besides it's my life. I'm not tied down to Sunnydale. As for my job the promotion is for a production manager's job in Cleveland."

"Congrats, pet," Spike said. He was impressed with the boy. He was only twenty-one years old and already a manager? Obviously the bosses saw something in Xander as well.

Xander chewed on the bone for a few minutes before declaring it clean and tossed it into the garbage. "And the company owns an apartment building so we already got an apartment fully furnished. We can just stay there until we find a better place that is vampire friendly. Also the bathroom has a jetted tub." He pulled Spike onto his lap. "It's big enough for two."

That piqued Spike's interest. He had a weakness for jetted tubs. "When do we go?"

"I start my new job in two weeks but we can head out any time. I figure after we tell the gang," Xander said and kissed Spike. "I've got the next two weeks off. We can figure the details out later," Xander declared. "So, bed now."

"Off to bed with ya then. I'm going to go to Willy's. I think I'll let him know that I'm back." Spike said with a grin and stood up.

Xander stood as well. "Be back before three."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You're giving me a curfew? I have two slayers under my belt. I don't take bloody orders from anyone," he said and noticed the change in Xander immediately.

"You are my mate," Xander stated and backed Spike into the counter. "I understand you want to prove you're master around here again even for a little bit. But considering this is our first night mated I think I am being lenient so you could have some courtesy." Bright green eyes glared down at Spike.

Spike swallowed. Another thing he had to get used to. He wasn't just mated to a human but some ancient hyena spirit. One that wouldn't let Spike forget that this was an equal relationship, well as equal as it could be with two bull-headed males. "You're right. I'm a bad rude man." Spike ran his hands over Xander's ass. "How about when I get back I give you an apology blow job?"

Xander grinned and kissed Spike, apparently pleased with the compromise. "Good, now shoo. You're wasting moonlight!" He patted Spike on the ass. "Have fun and remember, watch out for Buffy. You may be chip free but you're not as strong as you should be. Anyways I don't want you guys coming to blows. She's still my friend."

Spike huffed in annoyance but agreed. Xander was right, he wasn't at his full strength but a week on fresh human blood and some more of Xander's lovely blood and he'd be bigger and badder than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Brand New Us 4/9+ Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The Hyena never left Xander and now they want Spike….whole  
>WarningsSpoilers: Why not Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Four**

When Spike walked into Willy's bar every demon immediately realized the change in Spike. They just weren't sure what it was. They all watched as Spike sauntered up to the bar like he owned the place. Spike slammed his hand down on the counter to get Willy's attention. Willy simply waved a hand and told him to wait while he was dealing with another costumer. Usually that would piss Spike off, being dismissed like he was nothing. Today though it was exactly what he wanted.

With a snarl Spike walked over to where Willy was serving some Chaos demon. He shoved it out of the way, grabbed the back of Willy's head, and slammed it against the counter. "I want a bloody drink."

Any talking that might have been going on stopped as everyone watched the scene before them. Spike was hurting Willy. A human. The tables had turned; Spike was no longer the impotent vampire they had continued to toss out of the bar. The master vampire was back full force.

"S-sure thing, Spike," Willy stammered out. "I was just kidding about waiting. You know me. We're pals after all!" When Spike released him Willy rubbed the side of his face. "What can I get you? On the house of course."

Spike grinned and settled himself onto the Chaos demon's seat. "Bottle of Jack. I'm celebrating."

Willy nodded and grabbed a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels. "You finally got that chip out of your head. I knew you could do it, buddy. If anyone could it would be you!"

"Damn right. Things are finally looking up," Spike said and ripped the lid off the bottle and drank straight from the bottle.

"So how did you get the chip out? I know a lot of other demons that would love to know," Willy said as he leaned against the bar. A lot of demons would also pay a pretty penny for the information.

Spike snorted. Willy actually thought that he would be dumb enough to give any valuable information to him? "A doctor. Doesn't matter though. I killed him."

A three eyed, scaly demon came over to Spike. He grabbed the bottle of Jack out of Spike's hand and drank out of it before setting the empty bottle down. "I don't care if you're not chipped anymore. You've helped the slayer kill our kind. You aren't one of us."

"Bloody right about that, mate," Spike said. He picked up the empty bottle and smashed it over the demon's head. Then he grabbed its arm, twisted it behind its back until it snapped. It howled when Spike kicked the back of its knee making it give out before Spike finally snapped its neck. "Anyone else have a bloody problem with me being here?"

The demons kept their mouths shut and went back to minding their own business.

"That's what I thought," Spike said though he was disappointed. He had hoped someone else would think they were bad enough to face him down. "Another bottle of Jack."

It was just after three when Spike stumbled into Xander's apartment. A few minutes wouldn't make that much of a difference. Spike had a good excuse. A couple of teens thought it would be smart to neck in the park. If Spike hadn't been there they'd have been a snack for a fledge. The ingrates didn't even thank him! He could have snapped their necks.

"You're late," Xander stated when Spike climbed in beside him. He didn't bother opening his eyes to look at the clock he just knew Spike was late. It didn't actually shock him. Spike needed to prove a point that he was not just following every command Xander gave him.

"Just by a few bloody minutes. Are you going to spank me?" Spike asked as he wrapped an arm around Xander's waist and stroked Xander's cock through his boxers. "It was either be home on time or let some annoying teens groping get eaten."

Xander groaned as Spike slid his hand down the front of his boxers. A strong hand wrapped around Xander's cock and stroked him. "Well since you had a good reason I suppose I can't be too mad."

Spike used blunt teeth to gently bite Xander's neck. "It was a bloody good reason. You also have to understand that I am not some lapdog for you to order around." He spoke into Xander ear while he tightened his fist, making Xander hiss. "You wanted a mate, well you've got one. If you wanted a vampire as a boy toy you should have gone after some fledge." Spike's face shifted. Even though he had told himself he'd wait a couple days before biting Xander he decided to do it anyway. It wasn't about food it was about ownership. Spike owned Xander just as much as Xander owned him.

"Fuck!" Xander howled and came all over Spike's hand and in his boxers. He felt Spike lapping up at the bite mark. The message was crystal clear for him. "Understood, vampire of mine," Xander said. He sighed and relaxed against Spike.

When Spike woke up Xander was in the living room packing up his collectables. His furniture and electronics would go to the Salvation Army. They'd buy new stuff once they were settled in Cleveland. A new life meant they needed new things.

"How long have you been up, Xan?" Spike asked. He made his way into the kitchen for a bag of blood. He wasn't at his full strength and still needed more blood until he was back to his old self. The bags weren't as filling but it would help him from going on a killing spree. Two or three people a day would suffice.

"Sunrise," Xander said and followed Spike into the kitchen. Before Spike could open the fridge door Xander grabbed him around the waist and twirled Spike around to face him. "No good morning kiss?" Xander asked with a pout.

Spike grinned; this was Xander one hundred percent. If it had been the hyena he'd have kissed him before Spike even saw it coming. "Good morning, luv," he said and kissed Xander and took a little grope-age for himself.

Xander melted into it. The hyena didn't seem to mind the soft affectionate kiss. Spike copping a feel was welcomed as well but the kiss…. It wasn't meant to lead to sex but to show what the felt about each other. It was nice. They pulled away from each other and Spike retrieved his breakfast while Xander went back to work. All in all he didn't have much but he put care in everything he packaged.

Quietly Spike watched Xander as he drank his blood. He was mated to Xander. He had been afraid it was a spur of the moment thing on his end. It turned out it wasn't. As much as he tried to deny it, Spike had a thing for Xander years back. Some vampire he was, no wonder The Judge looked at him with such disgust. Bloody hell… did he love Xander? He continued to stare at Xander hoping that the answer would appear. It didn't. So instead Spike decided to take a shower.

He wasn't shocked when Xander joined him. There was no naughty touching, though Xander did wash Spike's hair for him. Spike purred as Xander's fingers dug into his scalp. He wouldn't admit that he enjoyed having his scalp massaged, though Spike was sure Xander already somehow knew. All too soon Spike's hair was rinsed out and he was all but pushed out so Xander could finish up. Once they were dressed they sat at the kitchen table while Xander ate a ham and cheese sandwich and Spike had another mug of blood.

"Xander, are you sure you want to move to Cleveland?" Spike asked. He still had this doubts that Xander would actually abandon his friends. Especially for him.

"Kind of have to, I don't have a job here," Xander joked before he turned serious. "I've known about the promotion for months. I didn't have to take it; they would have understood."

"So why didn't you tell the others when you first found out?" Spike asked.

Xander snorted and took a bite out of his sandwich. The hyena complained that she wanted pork chops. That sounded really good. He knew what they were going to have for dinner tonight! "Because as much as they'd be happy for me, they'd also try to convince me to stay. Tell me that I'm part of the team. That I'm the heart of the group."

"They're right though," Spike said. "If it wasn't for you the slayer would be dead along with the others."

"They did fine without me last year when we were doing a cross country road trip. I came back and Sunnydale was still here and so was the gang." Xander drank down his milk. The hyena told him she wanted a beer. She could be a pain in the ass at times. "Besides we'll be protecting the other hellmouth. That's when they'll say I can't handle a hellmouth on my own and that's when I tell them you're coming with me."

Spike couldn't believe Xander could keep a secret let alone keeping one for months. "And the chip?"

"I figure it would be better if I went alone," Xander suggested. "That way Buffy can't stake first act questions later." His eyes flashed; the hyena didn't like the thought of losing her mate. Her emotions almost knocked Xander to the floor. "We won't let anything happen to Spike," Xander spoke out loud as he tried to calm her down.

"You do that often? Talk to her out loud?" Spike asked. Possibly another thing he'd have to get used too. He could adapt.

"Sometimes. I'm not used to having people here." Xander tilted his head as he listened to her.

Spike watched as Xander's complete attention was on the hyena and what she was saying to him. "What's she saying then?"

Green eyes shot up to look at Spike. Ah she decided to pay him a visit. "I've been around for a long time."

"Know that, luv. Xander already told me," Spike stated.

"What he didn't tell you is that I have never taken on a mate before. You are my first and you will be my last."

Dark eyebrows went up. "Never? How is that even bloody possible?"

"I believe there is only one true love for everyone. For human, demon and animal. You are mine…. ours, completely." Xander… the hyena placed their hand on their chest over the heart.

Spike was not getting choked up. The apartment was just in need of a good dusting. "I don't know if I believe there is only one love out there for everyone. I was with Drusilla for over a hundred bloody years. I loved her," Spike said. He watched to see what reaction the hyena would give.

Xander moved and stood over Spike before he knelt so they were more or less eye level, to show that they were equals. "I think Drusilla was a crazy seer that knew what an amazing creature you are. That you would one day would be one of the most feared master vampires any slayer would ever know. That one day the person you were meant to be with would come along." The green eyes shone brighter. "The first time I saw you, I wanted you as mine. I also know you felt it but your mind was on other things. You tried to kill the slayer and your grand-sire all the while trying to save your sire. Also Xander was confused…. scared. He lusted after you but he was ashamed that he wanted a killer. He's lusted after other demons, not knowing what they really were. Xander's always been a demon magnet."

"Humans always over analyze everything," Spike said with some disgust. "That's what's so great about being a demon you don't think about what you want you just take it."

"You are different from other demons. You had priorities; Drusilla always came first for you. You were dedicated to her. That is one of the things we love about you," the hyena confessed and kissed Spike.

Spike kissed him right back. He tried to think of the last time Drusilla told him that she loved him. The only memory that came up was right after he killed his second slayer. Decades ago. How many times had Spike told Drusilla that he loved her? Too many to count. The only other person that spoke those words to him had been his mother…. No, William's mother. When he pulled away hazel eyes stared back at him. "I guess she's not as cold as she comes off, is she?"

"She can be a cold bitch at times but she's still a girl," Xander replied with a shrug. "But I agree with everything she said. It would have been nice if I could have said it first though." he grumbled good-naturally. Both Spike and the hyena laughed at his irritable antics.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Brand New Us 5/9+ Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The Hyena never left Xander and now they want Spike….whole  
>WarningsSpoilers: Why not Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Five**

When sunset came Spike was antsy. He didn't want Xander to go see his friends. His master plan which he tried to pitch half a dozen times was that they just leave and Xander could call them once they hit Cleveland. By then Spike wouldn't be their problem anymore. Not that Spike was scared, he was the big bad. He just knew that if he came head to head with Buffy neither of them would back down. Spike had promised he wouldn't go after Xander's friends but if Buffy came after him it would be purely self-defense. That was most likely the main reason Xander told him he would go alone.

Spike watched as Xander grabbed his car keys. "Last chance, we could just go."

"Nice try, Blondie. Me and the gang have been through a lot together. I can't just run away. Not my style. I'm more of the run to than from," Xander said. He walked over to Spike and placed a hand on the nape of his neck. "I go tell them what the what is. If they don't like it then we get the hell out of Dodge and I'll phone them in a few weeks once we've settled. If they like it…. Well, not like but accept it, the girls will want to throw a going away party."

Spike did like to party. "Think they'll have some virgins at the party?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Funny, vampire of mine." He kissed Spike on the lips. It was soft…. Loving. "I'm going to go. Why don't you go to the mean side of town and scrounge up some dinner."

"Mean side of town? Which side of town is that exactly? The one with Willy's bar, the blown up high school or the destroyed Initiative?" Spike asked with slight amusement.

"Whatever part of town that has scum bags that the town will be happy to get rid of," Xander replied with a smirk. "Just stay away from the Magic Box."

"Got it, luv," Spike assured him. "Now get a move on before I decided that staying in is a better option." He snapped his teeth at Xander and wiggled his eyebrows.

Xander dove for Spike's neck and playfully nipped. "There's plenty of time for that. But right now I got to go." He pulled away and walked out the door feeling Spike's eyes on him.

When Xander walked into the shop he was all smiles. He didn't regret his decision to leave. He was looking forward to getting out of the town. To start a real life for himself, somewhere he wouldn't always be in the shadows of someone else. He loved Buffy but he needed to be his own man and he couldn't do that here.

"Hey, guys," Xander greeted, his smile even bigger. He needed to play this right, so he purposely picked up a cross from the counter. He played with it.

Willow looked up at him from the book she was reading. Well, maybe reading, Tara was beside her and their heads had been tucked in close together. "Hey, Xan. We were just talking about you. Where were you yesterday?"

"I had some things I needed to take care of," Xander answered and sat down beside her. "So where's the Buffster and G-man?"

"Th-they're in the training room," Tara replied. Her face was covered by her light brown hair. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh yeah, everything is great. I just need to tell you all something." Xander continued to fiddle with the cross. "Tara, could you be an angel and go get them for me?"

Tara and Willow shared a confused look. Both of them had a feeling that something was going to happen. If it was good or bad neither could tell. Xander looked happy. He seemed happier than either of them had ever seen him. "S-sure, I'll be right back." Tara started to stand but before she did Willow swiped her hair out of her face with a gentle smile.

Xander and Willow watched her go into the backroom. "She makes you happy," Xander commented.

"She does," Willow said with a smile.

"I'm glad you found someone, Wills. You always did deserve to be happy. To have someone who'd watch out for you."

Willow was back to being confused. "I am happy. But she's not the only one who'll watch out for me. You've held the record for that. You always will."

Their talk was cut off when Tara came out followed by Giles who was huffing and puffing and Buffy who was unwrapping tape from her knuckles. "It wasn't my fault, Giles. I was in the zone doing my thing when Tara came in."

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," Tara said and ducked her head.

"It's quite all right, Tara. We were just about to end the session anyway," Giles assured her while he rubbed his ribs where Buffy had managed to kick him.

Buffy strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "What's up, Xan? Tara said you wanted to talk? Is everything okay?"

"I have some news. I probably should have told you before but there was a lot to get done. I got a promotion to production manager," Xander announced. A smile spread over his face. He earned his promotion. He worked his ass off and even though he'd only been at the company for just over a year it paid off. Xander seemed more dedicated to the company than most of the men that had been there for years. They just thought of it as a pay-cheque while Xander thought of it as a career. Everyone started congratulating him at once but he held up his hand. "It's in Cleveland and I've accepted the position."

Everyone went silent. "Xander, you can't go. We need you here," Buffy said. She was more than a little shocked that Xander would leave Sunnydale. Leave her and the fight.

"I can and I am," Xander said. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime for me."

"While I can understand you position, Xander and I am very proud of you. You've worked hard. But Cleveland is not safe. It has another hellmouth. There will be no one there to protect….it." Giles thought he recovered nicely stopping himself from saying "you".

The hyena cursed to Xander complaining at how dumb his friends were. "I am perfectly aware of the hellmouth. That's another good reason for me to go. How many demons do you think go looking for the slayer and end up in Cleveland? I can help stop some of the flow of demons headed this way. Besides I won't be alone."

Willow had to admit Xander was right. It would be a big help if there wasn't as many demons coming to Sunnydale just to kill Buffy. But she didn't want her best friend to leave. "What do you mean you won't be alone?"

"Spike's agreed to come with him. He's decided to be master of Cleveland," Xander told them. His chest puffed out as he thought of Spike…. his mate would be the master of a hellmouth.

Buffy burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. "Spike? Master? The only way Spike would ever be a respected master is if he had his…."

"Chip removed," Giles finished for her. "What did you do, boy?"

"We got his chip out. We wanted him whole," Xander said realizing both he and the hyena were speaking together. "We have taken Spike on as our mate," he declared and pulled the collar of his shirt down to reveal the bite mark.

While everyone yelled and screamed at Xander, Tara just stared at him. He was happy. Even though his friends….his family was telling him what a mistake he had made, that Spike would try to kill them, he just stood tall. There was a green sparkle in his eyes. "You're not alone are you?" Tara asked. Everyone turned to look at her not understanding her question. "You haven't been for a long time."

"I had a feeling you'd be the one to notice. Though I thought it would be sooner than this," Xander said with a laugh. "You're the only one that doesn't know about the possession of the hyena."

"Hyena? Xander, we exorcised her from you," Willow said, looking confused.

Xander shook his head. "She's more powerful than any magic you could throw at her. Even if the guy at the zoo had been able to get the power of the hyena she wouldn't have left me. She chose me personally." He looked proud once again. "It took a while for me to come to terms with sharing my body but we've managed to make it work."

"How is it that she hasn't made you insane?" Giles asked in awe. After the possession he had done some extensive research. If the other students would have been possessed for much longer they would have been lost in their minds forever.

"I told you she chose me. She saw something in me and knew that once we merged we'd be incredible. I'm stronger now; none of you ever saw that. I'm not blaming you; we all have our own stuff to deal with, our own lives. Me and Spike can handle the hellmouth in Cleveland."

Buffy wanted to believe Xander; he'd stood by her through so much in the last five years. But it was Spike! "Spike doesn't have his chip, Xander. He's going to kill innocents. He's going to come after us!"

"He promised me he wouldn't come after you guys. I know he hasn't kept his promises in the past but it's different this time. He is committed to us now. He is going to kill but only for food. Once he is back to his full strength he'll only need to feed every other night or so. Plus he has the Xan-man to snack on a couple times a week," Xander told them. "I know this is a major shock to you guys but believe me when I say I've got everything figured out. I know none of you like any of this and I don't want to lose you, you're my family, but this is what I want." He held up the cross that he had in his hands. "I'm also not a vampire so I'd appreciate it if none of you try staking me."

"But you will be one day won't you?" Willow asked. Her eyes teared up. "He'll turn you and you'll let him."

Xander grabbed Willow's hand. "Yes, it won't be anytime soon though. Maybe ten years. I've wanted him for a long time, Wills. So has the hyena. We're both happy. Please be happy for us…. Me."

"I'll try, Xander. You're my best friend and I don't want you to not be. It's just that I need time to process this. It's a lot to take in," Willow replied. She squeezed his hand. When Xander squeezed back she knew that she'd accept it. This was her Xander and all she ever wanted for him was to be happy.

"I-I'm happy you've found someone," Tara said softly. "I don't know Spike very well but if he makes you happy then maybe he isn't so bad. Don't t-tell him I said that though."

Xander laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't take that as compliment so mum's the word. Thanks, Tara." He turned to look at Buffy and Giles. "I know this is probably a bigger blow to both of you being a slayer and watcher and all. This is not a betrayal to either of you. I'm not the enemy. When Spike does turn me the hyena will keep me in check. She'll still have some control."

"What about your soul?" Buffy asked. "If he turns you and you don't have a soul you'll be as bad as any other fledge we've killed."

"I don't believe the soul really leaves you. If they didn't have souls then Spike wouldn't be able to love. Any none of you can stand there and tell me he can't," Xander said. He looked around to each of them as if he were waiting for one of them to challenge him.

Giles cleaned his glasses. A throbbing pain started behind his left eye. He wanted to be furious with Xander. Out of all of them he was sure that it would be Xander that would never intentionally get involved with a demon. Anya had been different; when they had been together she was human. "This…. I am at an utter loss of what to say. You still have the hyena spirit after all these years and you are mated to Spike. Even though I am disappointed with your…. choice in partner, I cannot tell you what to do with your life, all I can do is respect your decisions. I do wish you would have come to me and told me about the hyena."

"I had to deal with it on my own. I don't always need protecting," Xander said looking at his mentor.

"I understand," Giles said and he did. Xander stood next to a slayer while fighting evil, being cast aside constantly. He needed to prove to himself that he was capable of dealing with problems on his own.

Buffy was just standing there. She absolutely had no idea what to say. Xander who hated vampires was now claimed by one? "This is a joke, right? I mean you hate vampires!"

"Only some you know with Angel being at the very top of that list. He needs to seriously get that stick removed from his ass without losing the soul. I had a thing for Spike back in high school but I couldn't accept that I was gay without adding a demon into the mix. Hating him made more sense at the time."

"I don't know if I can handle this," Buffy confessed. "I'm the slayer and Spike is an evil vampire. He doesn't have a soul. I need to think about this."

"I get it, Buff. Hopefully we will be welcomed back for a visit. Both me and Spike," Xander said. He wouldn't get mad; he knew what was at stake. "The job starts in two weeks and I'd like to head to Cleveland a week before. We have a lot of work we need to get done before I start."

Even though Buffy wasn't entirely sure about the changes coming up in all their lives she never missed an opportunity to party. The girls gathered together and started making plans for a going away party.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Brand New Us 6/9+ Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The Hyena never left Xander and now they want Spike….whole  
>WarningsSpoilers: Why not Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Six **

The party was more or less a success. It didn't start until after dusk which gave Spike enough time to grab a quick bite to eat. There was some tension but that wasn't shocking. There were no threats of killing anyone so that was a success all on its own. Xander told them not to bother with gifts he and Spike had all they needed and that there wasn't that much room to bring more with them anyway. But he did ask Giles to come to the apartment the day after they left to let the Goodwill guys in to take the furniture.

So there they were standing in the apartment having one last look at the apartment. It had been a great place to rest Xander's head but he never really considered it home. "Guess we're ready to go."

"Not going to knock me out this time and stuff me in the truck or something are ya?" Spike said jokingly.

"Nah, figured you could sit up front with me like a big vamp," Xander replied with a grin.

Spike mock snarled and pulled Xander into his arms. "It's going to feel bloody good to be masters of a hell-mouth."

"Masters? Nuh uh, buddy. Master is going to be your gig not mine. I'll do appearances at whatever you need me for but I'm just going to be average Joe by day and crime fighter by night."

"I don't believe that and neither do you. You're not some average snack pack anymore. You haven't been for quite a while. You'll want the power, pet," Spike purred into his ear. "Come to crave it even."

Xander shuddered as the hyena rejoiced. She was all for the power. "Come on, vampire of mine. It's time to hit the road."

It was 2158 miles from Sunnydale to Cleveland give or take. They drove twelve hours a day and stopped at a motel to get some rest, eat and some exercise… insert naughty thoughts here….so it would take them under three days to get there. They drove during the night only to stop for gas, snacks and a quick bite for Spike. He was feeling stronger so he didn't kill his prey though he did leave them in alleys where he had taken them whatever happened to them wasn't his concern.

They left Sunnydale on Sunday night and got to Cleveland just before dawn on Tuesday. They left their stuff in the car, agreeing that they could deal with that the next night. As soon as they got into the building, the doorman gave them the key. A doorman! Xander felt like he was some important big shot, and Spike told him he was.

While Xander was busy trying to get comfortable in their temporary home Spike was out making contacts and keeping the killing down to a minimum. Spike told Xander once they found their own place he would officially declare himself master. Spike had no doubt the word had already gotten out that he was in town and planning on taking over.

Xander worked five days a week ten hours a day. The work wasn't hard but the position was new to him so he was spending a couple extra hours in the office. He wanted to know all the names of the employees who worked under him. If he wanted their respect they needed his. Xander also needed to learn the layout plans. No company made the products the same way. The hyena kept the complaining to a minimum. She knew how much this meant to Xander. He was hers as much as Spike was….even more.

"You in the mood for a quick hunt tonight, luv?" Spike asked as he snuck up behind Xander. He didn't know why he did; Xander always knew he was there, must have been the hyena. It defeated the whole purpose and took away any fun from Spike.

"I don't know. I'm tired," Xander said and leaned against Spike. The hyena whined saying she wanted to kill something. "All right. All right. We'll go."

Spike chuckled. "The bitch wants out does she?"

"You know she doesn't like when you call her that," Xander scolded.

With another chuckle Spike scraped blunt teeth over Xander's neck. "It riles her up. Are you going to let her punish me after?" he purred.

Xander swallowed, his jeans becoming tight. The hyena echoed her eager response. It seemed like they were all in agreement. A punishment was in order. "Yeah," Xander replied hoarsely before clearing his throat. "Yeah that sounds like a really good idea. But we hunt first. Some of the guys were talking about a gang on PCP near the bar on Fifth. What do you say we stake a few vamps and stick around for some pool and a round of beers?"

"Sounds like a bloody good idea to me. We can discuss our living arrangements." Spike said as he grabbed his duster and slid it over his shoulder.

"Spike, we've only been in Cleveland two weeks. I haven't had time to find us another place," Xander reminded his lover. "I know you want to start and you're ready to be master but with you just being in town a lot of demons seem to have gone into hiding or vamoosed. Hopefully they haven't migrated to Sunnydale."

They walked out of the apartment and nodded a thanks to Mark their doorman. "I know you've been busy, Xan. That's why I've taken it upon myself to find us a place. And I have."

"You found us a place?" Xander asked looking skeptical.

"Oi! I'll have you know I was the one who found us that warehouse in Sunnydale back when I was with Dru. Nice little place until that wanker Angelus fucked it all up by killing the watcher's girlfriend."

Xander raised his hands in defeat. He also didn't want to think about Jenny. It had been years but he still missed her. "So what's this place you've found for us?"

"It's a house at the end of Jefferson Street. It's been vacant for years. People claim it's haunted so no one wants to live there. Works in our favor because the house is basically in a deserted part of the city and the selling price has gone down," Spike told him. "It needs a little fixing up: mostly a paint job, a couple of shutters. The porch probably needs to be fixed. Lucky for us we know the best damn carpenter in Cleveland."

Xander blushed at the compliment but turned serious. "It's livable? Maybe I should take a look," he said uncertainly.

Spike looked utterly insulted. "Do you really bloody think that I'd even mention it if it wasn't a safe place for you? You are my mate." He went from insulted to pissed off instantly. Spike slammed Xander against the brick wall of a liquor store a block away from their apartment. His hands tightened around Xander's arms. People on the street just walked by, afraid to get involved. "I am not some moron," he snarled in Xander's face.

The hyena kicked in. Defending Xander would always be her top priority, no matter how much she loved Spike. Xander kicked Spike in the stomach hard enough to make him release his grip. Green eyes glowed in the night. "You touch him like that again without his permission and you'll be back in that wheelchair!" the hyena threatened. "The boy just wants to make sure the house is safe. His job isn't it? Not just for our wellbeing but for yours as well." He glared down as Spike who was doubled over in pain. The hyena really did give Xander a little more strength.

Xander quickly gained control of the hyena, pushing her back. He knelt in front of Spike and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shit. Sorry. She's a bit protective of me. Though she's right, you ever touch me like that again and you'll be the one that's sorry." Xander stood up dragging Spike up with him. "Now let's go."

"Right," Spike gasped out. It's not that he meant to hurt Xander. He needed to get used to the fact that he could. Even with the hyena Xander was still human. Xander was also his mate; he never treated Drusilla like that unless she asked him to. Spike straightened himself up. Pain and fury rolled off of Xander. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't, Spike. That doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be bruised tomorrow," Xander said. He didn't say it to make Spike feel guilty just stating the obvious. "You've got to check your anger when it comes to me. I'm not some minion you can beat the crap out of because you can. And if you ever treat me with anything less than respect in front of other demons I will make you sorry." The hyena praised Xander for standing up for himself.

If anyone said that a vampire couldn't feel guilt they would be mistaken. "I'm sorry, pet. You've done right by me."

Xander accepted the apology. He did mean what he said though; he wouldn't be treated like some abused victim. He'd lived in a house like that and he wouldn't live like that again. Though the hyena helped with that; after she came along his dad never tried hitting him again.

As an apology Spike let Xander have first crack at the vampires they found. It had been a smart idea he decided when Xander or the hyena- Spike wasn't sure which- all but beat them senseless before finally staking them. A good fight was always a good way to work out frustration and anger. Spike was just glad he wasn't the punching bag.

The fight seemed to have made Xander happy because he bounded over to Spike, barreled him to the ground, and straddled him. Xander bent down and kissed Spike. "Take it I'm properly forgiven then?" Spike asked.

"Yes," Xander replied breathlessly. It had been a good work out that both he and the hyena needed. "Still meant what I said though. We will kick your ass. I'm no longer some side-kick that you can treat like shit."

"I know that. Not used to being full strength. Not an excuse, I know that. Next time I'm pissed I'll go find some demon to pound on," Spike promised and took the opportunity flip them over. He nibbled on Xander's throat. "I ever hurt you again I'll gladly let you beat me to a bloody pulp."

It was talked out enough and the boys decided to have a quickie in a cemetery that they had found a few blocks away from the bar. Not like they would be disturbing anyone right?

The next few weeks were going to be hectic. They would be moving into the house. Xander decided that if they were going to be equals he'd have to trust Spike and he did. Also as soon as they moved into the house Spike would officially be master of Cleveland. Life was going to be a lot more interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Brand New Us 7/9+ Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The Hyena never left Xander and now they want Spike….whole  
>WarningsSpoilers: Why not Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Seven **

Spike was on the hunt for some dinner. If he found a few vampires he'd gladly take them out but that wasn't the reason he was out. Xander had opted to stay at home. It was the weekend and they had already been in the house for nearly a month and he had yet to do any repairs. They ended up having quite a few visitors. All kinds of demons came to pay their respects to the new master. They claimed they were not here to cause any trouble and that they just wanted to live in peace.

"Hey, baby." A girl in her early twenties with auburn hair made her way towards Spike. "I don't suppose you're looking for some company tonight?"

Spike looked her over. She was pretty, long legs, slender hips and nice breasts. If only he wasn't in a committed relationship. He wasn't the type to cheat and he wasn't about to start. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun with the bint.

"I'm always looking for some company, ducks." Spike wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "Let's go somewhere private, yeah? Never know what kind of people are out after dark."

"Tell me about it. Last week I saw some whacko. His face was mangled and he chased me for two blocks!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to get out of this city as soon as I have enough money."

Spike pulled her into a nearby alley and pushed her against the wall. He looked down into her eyes. "It would be a good idea to get out of here sooner than that, pet. This place is hell." He leaned down.

The girl closed her eyes and puckered her lips expecting Spike to kiss her. Her eyes flew open when teeth sunk into her throat. Pain exploded through her body. An ear-piercing scream escaped her lips.

Spike pulled back, his eyes yellow and his fangs out. Blood was smeared on his lips. "Quiet, ducks. Tonight's your lucky night. I'm not going to kill you. Just need a little of your blood and I'll be on my way." Spike stroked her tear-streaked cheek. He then dove back in taking a few more swallows. When he pulled away he licked his lips and, his demon façade disappeared. "You'd best be getting home now. Straight home. You'll feel better after a goodnight's sleep."

With a not so gentle shove she stumbled out of the alley, barely catching herself before she fell. Without looking back she ran as fast as she could. Spike watched until she was out of sight. He shook his head in disgust. "The chip fried my bloody brain. What kind of master lets the happy meals live? Next one, no questions, I'm sucking them dry!"

Xander wiped his forehead. For most of the day he had been painting the living room. He would have been done sooner if Spike hadn't decided to "help". The hand prints on the back of his old jeans were never going to come out! It wasn't that it hadn't been fun. In the future they were going to have to buy some body paint. Edible body paint. Yum! The hyena suggested that handcuffs would also be needed. She had some of the best ideas!

The living room was finally done. The walls were an off white color. Xander had decided to keep it simple. He did a quick clean up. Spike would be home anytime and after a hunt he was always horny. The door opened. Speak of the devil. "Babe, get your ass in here. I'm done."

Spike strolled into the room. The walls looked good. He would have gone with something darker but they'd keep that for the bedroom. And his office; Spike decided a nice dark red would do nicely. "Looks great, Xan." He shrugged his duster off, letting it fall to the floor. "You're all done for the night then, yeah?"

"I think I could be persuaded into putting away my paint brush for the night," Xander said coyly. The hyena decided she wanted to play. "Want to play a game?"

"Hmmm…. Could be interesting. What do you have in mind there, sweets?" Spike asked. The hyena playing was always fun.

Xander sauntered over to Spike and kissed him. "You look like you need a good chase."

Spike's jeans tightened. Was Xander suggesting what he thought he was suggesting? "You mean?" He went to wrap his arms around Xander only to have him dodge away.

"Let the hunt begin!" And Xander was off.

With a feral grin Spike bounded after him. They raced through the kitchen and into the dining room. For show Xander turned over one of their chairs and ran around the table before dashing out back into the living room. He grinned when he heard Spike swear. Xander didn't think Spike would actually hit it. He bounded up the stairs and shuddered when he heard a low rumble behind him.

As soon as Xander hit the bedroom he was grabbed from behind and tossed onto their bed. He lay there panting when Spike pounced on him holding his hands above his head. "Hello, nummy," Spike purred in Xander's ear.

Xander struggled weakly; they wanted Spike to have complete control. "What are you going to do with us?" Xander whispered.

"So many delicious things," Spike promised and bit Xander's bottom lip. He then tore Xander's shirt off his body. Spike licked, sucked and bit. He had Xander thrashing his head side to side. Low growls escaped Xander's throat. Spike released his hold on Xander's wrists. "Don't move them."

"We need to buy handcuffs," Xander commented. He left his hands where they were. Xander lifted his hips up after Spike finished unzipping the jeans. "Strong ones."

Spike grunted in agreement. When he got Xander's pants off he looked up at him. He was impressed to see Xander wasn't wearing boxers. "No boxers, pet?"

"I thought it would be sexy," Xander said. "Remind me never again. Fucking uncomfortable!" he complained. Soon the only noises coming out of his mouth were moans and groans. Spike's lips were wrapped around his cock. His hips came off the bed as he hoped that Spike would take more of him in.

When Spike was sure Xander wasn't going to last much longer he pulled away and smacked his lips together. He watched as green eyes glared down at him. Xander's chest was heaving; beads of sweat covered his forehead. Spike stared at him; he was absolutely stunning.

The hyena whined and went to make a grab for Spike. If Spike wouldn't finish it she would. Xander found himself flipped over and Spike pressed against him. "Don't remember telling you to move." Spike gave a quick smack to Xander's ass. Hard enough that the skin turned pink but not enough for it to bruise. "Now is it my nummy that is being impatient or the bitch?" There was a snarl for his answer. "I thought so." Spike tsked. "Xan's right. We really do need handcuffs." Spike bit Xander's shoulder. "You get on your hands and knees while I get more comfortable and I'll see if I can make you both happy."

Xander mentally scolded the hyena. Spike knew what he was doing. It's not like he wouldn't let them come. The smack hadn't hurt him just surprised him.

Quickly Spike stripped down and was back on the bed just as Xander got into position. "That's a good boy." He kissed the back of Xander's neck. "You with me, Xander? Come out for me."

"Spike, please," Xander whimpered. He wanted to feel Spike on him, in him. "We want you…. I want you."

"I know you do, can smell it." Spike purred and wrapped a hand around Xander's cock. He gave it a gentle squeeze before pulling back. Spike grabbed a bottle of lotion they kept on the night stand. They agreed it was more convenient. He smeared it over his cock. "Such a lovely little chase. Got the blood pumping didn't it?" He eased himself into Xander.

Xander let out a low moan. He loved Spike filling him. "We thought you'd enjoy it."

"That I did, pet. Now relax and let Spike take care of you," Spike whispered and moved in and out of Xander. It was a slow pace, not hard or rough. He wrapped one hand around Xander's cock again stoking in time with his thrusts.

Xander was the first one to come. Spike quickly followed when Xander clenched his ass around him. When they both came down from their orgasms Spike pulled out and flopped down on the bed and pulled Xander against him for a cuddle. "I'm a lucky bastard," Spike said and kissed the top of Xander's mop of hair.

"We know," Xander said. He sighed contently. "So are we."

The next evening before Spike and Xander had a chance to go on patrol they were greeted with an uninvited guest. A vampire named Zane. Spike knew him from years ago but he hadn't seen him in almost three decades. They had met in New York, both trying to kill the slayer. Spike had beat Zane to the punch. Even though Zane pretended to be happy for Spike he seethed inside. Spike had already had a slayer under his belt while Zane had none.

Zane was bald with pale blue eyes, nothing like Spike's bright ones. He wasn't bulky but he wasn't lean either. A little smaller than Xander but bigger than Spike. His nose had a slight crook to it and Xander wondered why. Was he born with it like that or did someone do it to him? Xander hoped someone did it to him; he got a bad vibe from this Zane guy.

"Zane, what an unwelcome surprise," Spike greeted. He told Xander to allow him to enter their home. "This is my consort Xander. Xander, this is Zane….an old acquaintance."

Xander looked over him. Truth was Zane didn't really look like much to him. "Was he one of your old minions?"

Zane shot a disgusted look at Xander. "I am a master, boy. You'd best remember your place."

"I know my place just fine." Xander stepped up beside Spike. "It's you who should remember your place. This is our home and you are merely a guest. An unwanted one at that."

"You'd best treat my boy with respect. He isn't your run of the mill human. He's got his own demon in him," Spike warned. He would have like to see what Xander would do to Zane if he disrespected him again.

With a pained look Zane slightly bowed his head. "My apologies."

"Why are you here, Zane?" Spike asked. He led them into the study. He took the seat behind the large oak desk. Xander stood beside him while Zane took a seat across from them. "I've just returned to Cleveland from my trip to Paris. It was a surprise to say the least when I found out you decided to take up residence here."

"Not just residence. I've declared myself master here," Spike corrected and leaned back. "I can tell you I was shocked when no other vampire tried to challenge me. I guess my reputation precedes me."

Zane cleared his throat. "That is why I am here. I have been in Cleveland for almost a decade."

"Really?" Spike said with disinterest.

"Yes." Zane straightened up. "So theoretically I think that would make me master of Cleveland."

Xander couldn't contain the snort. He couldn't see Zane as anything besides someone's pet vampire.

"So you've come here to what? Proclaim you are master here?" Spike leaned forward, placing his arms on the desk. "Expect me to just roll over?"

"That is exactly why I have come here," Zane stated. "I expect you to step down. I am the rightful master."

Spike just stared at him before tossing his head back and barking out a laugh. Xander jumped a little at the action. He had anticipated Spike jumping over the desk and stake Zane. "I have two slayers under my belt. I am not intimidated easily. I'm more frightened of Xander than I am of you. Don't want to see him mad, let me tell you."

Zane stood abruptly. He would not be made to look like a fool. "I declare a duel. To the death. Last one standing claims Cleveland as his own."

"Fuck that!" Xander spit out. The hyena growled loudly in Xander's head. "Spike is master! You are just some wanna-be master. You're not even half the vampire Spike is."

Spike rested a hand on Xander's arm, silencing him. "Calm yourself, Xander." Green eyes glared down at Spike but he remained silent. "If I accept, I pick the place."

"That sounds reasonable," Zane said with a smile. He knew Spike wasn't the type of person that would turn down a challenge.

"Fine, a week from today, you will come back here. Xander has yet to fix up the basement. I think that will be the perfect place," Spike said with a smile. Home advantage.

Zane knew that he had fallen into a trap. He couldn't back out now though, he wouldn't look weak. After all he was master. "I will be back in one week." Zane stuck his hand out to shake on it and to seal the deal.

Spike shook his hand with revulsion. What self-respecting vampire shook hands? "I'm sure you can show yourself out. We have plans for the evening."

"Of course. I will see you both next week." Zane bowed and a small smirk played over his lips. He left Spike and Xander already making plans. Once he killed Spike he would take over his house. He would also take Xander as a pet. Zane had a feeling it would be fun breaking him in.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Brand New Us 8/9+ Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The Hyena never left Xander and now they want Spike….whole  
>WarningsSpoilers: Why not Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Eight**

Spike knew both Xander and the hyena were upset with him. That was putting it mildly. With the look he was receiving he was surprised he didn't explode into a pile of dust. "What did you want me to do, luv?"

"We wanted you to stake the little turd. He has no right walking into our home and demanding some sort of gladiator battle!" Xander stated. His arms were tightly folded over his chest. "And you certainly didn't have to accept."

"That's where you are wrong. If I didn't accept I would have appeared weak. Vampires have traditions, if I had staked him now it would have been unfair. And before you go spouting off about vampires being evil there are some things we cannot ignore," Spike explained. He looked at Xander hoping he would understand. By the look on Xander's face he didn't. "Just trust me yeah?"

Xander straddled Spike's lap. "I do trust you, baby. I don't trust him. You haven't seen him in a long time. How do you know he hasn't learned some major karate? Also he doesn't seem like the most honest guy in the world. How do you know he'll respect the traditions?"

Spike tilted his head up slightly. "I don't. But believe it or not the Aurelius line follows traditions." He pulled Xander's head down and kissed him. "Even Angelus as crazy as he was followed them."

Xander sighed; the only thing he could do was trust that Spike would win. He knew Spike would win but he couldn't help but worry. After being a Scooby after all these years, being worried was a major job description. "Just promise to kick his ass."

"Course I'll kick his arse," Spike replied. He tilted Xander's head to the side. "Though I think I might need a little pick me up before the fight." Spike swiped his tongue across Xander's throat. He could feel Xander's pulse speed up. "Think you'd be able to help me with that?"

"I think I could manage that," Xander said with a moan. He tangled his fingers into Spike's hair keeping him still. In return Spike peppered kisses on the exposed skin.

Spike pulled away and looked into Xander's eyes. "Everything gonna be fine."

"I know," Xander said with a small smile. "You're the big bad. He doesn't stand a chance."

The hyena decided that she wanted Spike to be at the top of his game. She demanded that they train. There was not a doubt in her mind that Spike would be able to defeat Zane but she also knew a little sparring wouldn't hurt.

Xander threw a right cross at Spike who easily dodged it. Spike did a leg sweep causing Xander to crash to the floor. Just as he went for the kill Xander brought his leg up and kicked Spike in the knee making it buckle. Xander rolled backwards and grabbed a plastic stake. He stood and charged at Spike. Spike side stepped out of the way. He grabbed Xander's wrist that held the stake and twisted it behind his back. Fangs descended and raked over Xander's throat. Xander shuddered when fangs sunk into his flesh.

The first blood drop hit Spike's taste buds. He used his free hand and wrapped it around Xander's waist, pulling him in closer. Just a few mouthfuls and Spike pulled his fangs out and released his hold on Xander. He turned Xander around and swiped his hair off his sweaty forehead. "Nicely done, luv."

"I almost had you," Xander said with a grin. He was slightly light-headed but he felt great. His heart was pounding in his ears.

"That you did," Spike purred. "Is the bitch happy?" he asked with a wicked grin knowing it would piss her off. It really was one of his favorite pastimes.

Xander rolled his eyes, not letting the hyena take control. He was exhausted and didn't want a fight. All he wanted was a nice hot bath with a certain vampire washing his hair and a cold beer. "Yes, she is happy and no, she is not coming out to play tonight so knock it off."

Spike pouted but didn't push Xander. He could see that he was tired. "All right. But after Zane is taken care of I want to have a real go with her. No holding her back."

"Yeah, yeah. You two can duke it out just remember my body is breakable and if you break it…" Xander said but was cut off.

"I bought it?" Spike asked with a shit eating grin.

Xander smacked him on the back of the head. "No. You break it you play nurse-maid until I am completely healed. That means making dinner, doing laundry, grocery shopping, dishes, vacuuming and dusting. And of course sponge baths."

"Not a problem. I'll hire a maid," Spike answered and dodged another smack. "Except for the sponge bath. I'll be happy to do that. Maybe multiple times a day."

"You're forgetting the most important thing if I'm hurt," Xander said and placed a gentle kiss on Spike's lips.

Spike immediately responded. "What would that be, luv?"

Xander pulled away an evil look on his face. "No sex."

"Bloody hell." Spike's jaw dropped. "You are an evil one."

"Tell me something I don't know, vampire of mine," Xander said; he was still smirking. "Now her highness is demanding hot dogs." He turned and walked up the stairs out of the basement.

"It's not fair that you get to call her names and I don't!" Spike yelled up the stairs. He heard a cackling laugh and knew it was the hyena. "Sodding gits, ganging up on me," Spike complained and followed.

It was the night before the fight for master of Cleveland. Spike and Xander spent most of the day sparring. Now they were cuddled up on the couch watching the first _Nightmare on Elm Street_. Spike had somehow managed to convince Xander to feed him popcorn. The hyena teased him, saying he was the girl in the relationship, making him sulk.

"The week's flown by," Xander commented. He watched as Tina's body hovered in mid-air while Kruger brutally slashed her body open.

"It has," Spike agreed offhandedly. He wasn't paying attention to Xander his eyes glued to the screen. He snorted as Rod made a run for it. It was just a little blood….well, in vampire terms. Spike licked his lips. After the movie he was going to have to go out for a nip.

Xander placed the bowl of popcorn down on the table before he paused the movie. That got Spike's attention. "We want to talk."

Spike scratched his cheek. "Can't wait till the movie's over?" He asked. He received a low growl as an answer. Obviously it couldn't. "All right. What do you want to chat about?"

"We know that you are going to win tomorrow. We have faith in you," Xander said.

"Thank you?" Spike said. He had no idea why Xander was telling him this.

Xander licked his dry lips. "I….we know we haven't told you a lot but we love you."

Ah, Spike understood. It was a mushy moment. He pulled Xander in closer. "Love you too. Both of you."

"We didn't say it to make you say it," Xander replied. That had been the first time Spike had said it to him.

"What are you talking about? No one makes me do anything…. Okay so maybe that's not entirely true. You're the exception. Besides I've said it before," Spike said and the look on Xander's face made him question that. "Haven't I?"

"Not with words. We know you do, though." Xander said. "We can see it in your eyes."

Spike shook his head in disgust. He had been so sure he had said the word. "I was sure I told you. You ever have a conversation inside your head and not realize it?"

"Um….you do remember who you're talking to don't you? I have multiple conversations in my head on a daily basis."

Spike laughed at that. "Right." He sobered up. "I love you and I'm a bloody idiot for not realizing that I never told you that before."

"Not an idiot. We wouldn't have picked an idiot as our mate," Xander told Spike. He grabbed the controller and turned the movie off. "You should go out find someone to munch on."

"You sure?" Spike asked. He wasn't sure if Xander actually wanted him to go.

"Yes, you need to feed. You'll need all the strength you can get for tomorrow," Xander said. He kissed Spike. "I want to watch you wipe the floor with Zane tomorrow night."

Spike grinned. "I'll do it just for you, Xan."

"Aww…. That's so sweet." Xander said teasingly. But the hyena was cheering. She couldn't wait to see Zane get beaten to a bloody pulp.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Brand New Us 9/9+ Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The Hyena never left Xander and now they want Spike….whole  
>WarningsSpoilers: Why not Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Part Nine**

Just before Zane showed up Spike had pulled Xander into his embrace. His demon came out. He watched as Xander pulled his collar down for Spike to have better access. Spike leaned in placed a gentle kiss on his mark before sinking his teeth in. He didn't take much, only a few mouthfuls. When he pulled away he licked his lips. Just like every other time he could feel Xander inside him. It was a magnificent feeling.

There was a sharp knock on the front door just after sunset. Zane was one for punctuality. Spike asked Xander to answer it. He was given a glare and heard Xander mutter about not being a butler. Spike had to grin.

When the door opened Zane pushed his way in, all but knocking Xander off his feet. "Where is Spike? He hasn't backed out now has he?"

"You obviously don't know Spike. He isn't the type to back out of a fight. You however I could see running away with your tail between your legs. I'd actually suggest that if it wasn't for the fact that I'm looking forward to Spike showing you who the real master is." Xander said. He stood up straight. Zane was a good foot shorter than him, it made it easier to not be intimidated. Unlike Spike, Zane's behavior was of just a wannabe.

Zane glowered at Xander and took a menacing step towards him. He ignored the fact that Xander didn't try stepping back or that he didn't smell of fear. That just meant the boy was stupid, so Zane told himself. "When I kill Spike this house and everything in it will be mine. That includes you, boy. If you don't behave instead of being my pet I'll let my minions keep you. They never learn how much pain a human can take. Though it does take weeks….even months for them to kill them. You might want to keep that in mind."

Xander stared down at Zane. "There is something you'll want to know as well. We are not scared of you. Spike is going to kick your ass and when he is done I'll find your minions and I'll show them that slayers are not the only thing that they should fear." He stepped back. The show was about to start. "Spike will meet us in the basement." Xander turned his back on Zane letting him know that he had no fear of him being behind him.

"You obnoxious brat. I'll show you just what I am capable of after I kill your precious vampire," Zane threatened. He steamed when all he got as a response was a snort.

When they hit the basement Spike was leaning against a wall, a cigarette dangling from his fingers, the coal glowing bright. "Good to see you, Zane. I have to say I was half expecting you not to show up," Spike said. He brought the cigarette and took a long drag of it before flicking the rest of it into a corner.

Zane gave no pleasantries. He bounded over to Spike and threw a punch. Spike easily ducked it and Duncan's knuckles smashed into the brick wall. Brick dust floated to the cement floor. Zane growled in anger and spun around to see Spike smirking at him, like he had already won. The arrogant prick. Zane grabbed a sword out of Spike's cupboard. What kind of idiot left their own weapons out during a fight to the death? Spike obviously wasn't the smartest vampire. How he managed to survive over a century Zane would never know.

With a battle cry Zane rushed Spike swinging the blade over his head. Spike jumped backwards but not before the sword sliced through his shirt and chest. Blood seeped through the wound but it wasn't going to stop Spike. When Zane went to stab Spike in the stomach Spike flipped over his head and before landing kicked Zane in the back, making him stumble.

A growl erupted from Xander's chest. He was trying to hold the hyena back but it was a struggle. She knew this was Spike's battle and if she stepped into it would make Spike appear weak and that if he couldn't handle this how could he manage being master. She settled down a little when Spike's foot connected with Zane's back.

When Zane stumbled he lost his grip on the sword. Before he could pick it up Spike grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him face first into the wall. He turned him around a hand securely wrapped around Zane's throat as he pulled a stick out of what seemed to have been thin air. Zane stared down at the point that was pressed against his chest. Just a little more pressure and he'd be dust. It was now or never.

With lightning speed Zane pulled something out of his pocket and smashed it in Spike's face. Spike howled in pain and released his hold on Zane, stumbling back while bringing his hands to his face. Holy water, it was the only thing that could burn that bad. Spike grunted when a foot connected with his ribs.

"You think you can beat me?" Zane yelled. He kicked Spike in the face, sending him to the ground. "I may not have killed a slayer, that doesn't make you better than me!"

"I didn't just kill one slayer though did I? I killed two of them. That makes me bloody better than you! Drank them dry. Besides the boy I've never tasted anything better," Spike snarled and slammed the stake he still held through Zane's left shoe and into his foot.

Zane howled in pain. He bent down to remove it but before he could Spike twisted it and the pain erupted another scream from him. Tears burned his eyes. With one last attempt to get an upper hand Zane threw a sloppy punch that was nowhere close to hitting Spike.

Xander let out a whistle getting both Spike's and Zane's attention. He tossed Spike a stake. "I made it for just this occasion," Xander said, a smirk on his face as he stared at Zane. His eyes flashed from hazel to a bright green and back.

"Thanks, luv," Spike said and thrust the piece of wood into Zane's chest. "See you in hell, you prat," Spike said before watching Zane explode into a pile of dust. He looked down at the stake in his hand. It was very well carved; he couldn't see a flaw in it. "Lovely work." Spike pocketed it and strolled over to Xander.

Xander placed a hand lightly on Spike's face. The burns were healing but they needed to get the glass out before they were healed over. "Let's get you cleaned up." Xander led Spike to an adjoining room that was a small bathroom. Really it only had a small cabinet, a sink and toilet. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a pair of tweezers. As gently as he could, Xander began pulling out the shards of glass.

Spike didn't flinch while Xander pulled out the glass. He had had worse done to him. "So, Xan. How worried were you about me?"

"What?" Xander asked but his hand wavered. "I wasn't."

"Not a very good liar, sweets," Spike said as Xander went back to work.

"Fine, I was scared shitless. But only for a second and it was only when that douchebag threw the holy water at you. Don't get me started on our lovely lady. You have no idea how much energy it took to hold her back. She wanted to step in before it really even started to rip Zane into pieces."

Spike smiled, he ignored the tiny stings as it forced some glass further into his skin. The feeling he got when he heard both Xander and the hyena were that protective of him swelled his heart. "Kicked his arse right and proper though didn't I?"

"What we don't understand is why the hell you left the weapons closet open," Xander said. "You never leave it open."

"Wanted to make Zane think I made a mistake. To think he had one over on me. He got over confident. The only mistake I made was not thinking he'd have a backup plan. I've got to hand it to the old boy, holy water was bloody genius."

Xander shook his head. "You were wonderful. In the future if anyone else tries to declare themselves master maybe you should try the holy water trick."

Spike looked absolutely offended. "That would be dishonest!" A slow smile spread over his lips. "I love the way you think!"

"And to think I thought you only loved me for my body," Xander replied and he pulled out the last of the glass. "There, all better." Xander set down the tweezers.

Spike licked his lips where there was a trace of his own blood. "My mum always used to kiss it better."

"Well if your mom used to do it," Xander said and kissed Spike's lip. That was the best Spike was going to get out of him. Xander had no intention of kissing any open wounds.

Spike let his fangs descend and used them to slit open Xander's bottom lip. He sucked the luscious lip into his mouth to get every drop of blood. Not a lot was needed, just enough to help heal the tiny wounds.

Xander allowed Spike to drink his blood; he wasn't about to scold him. There was a pull on his lip as Spike used his teeth to reopen the cut. After the second blood flow stopped Spike stepped away. With fascination Xander watched as the tiny cuts on Spike's face instantly healed up. His blood did that. "You up for a little hunt? I've got some unfinished business."

"What kind of unfinished business?" Spike asked. He went back into the training room and grabbed a couple stakes and an axe. The business didn't really matter to him he was always ready for a fight, Spike just wanted to know.

"Something I promised Zane." Xander said with an evil grin.


	10. Epilogue

Title: Brand New Us Epilogue  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: The Hyena never left Xander and now they want Spike….whole  
>WarningsSpoilers: Why not Season 5  
>Beta'd by: Whichclothes<p>

**Epilogue**

It was like World War Three. The entire room was filled with chaos. Punches were being thrown along with kicks. Spike and Xander were both bloody; some that of it was their own blood but most of was the enemies'.

The hyena and Spike were both able to follow the scent of Zane easily enough, his scent was still fresh. It was almost comical when Spike and Xander burst into their nest. None of the vampires had a clue of what to do. Yup Zane was definitely master material… not. One vampire even tried negotiating. He was all too eager to say he would be loyal to the new master of Cleveland. Neither Spike or Xander saw use for him. His unlife was nulled.

When the dust settled the only ones left standing were Spike and Xander. "Well that was fun," Spike commented. He wiped some blood off his face. He was pretty sure it wasn't his. With a shrug his licked the blood off his fingers, no reason to let it go to waste.

"That was just the appetizer," Xander informed Spike. "Think you're ready for the main course?"

Spike looked at Xander and saw bright green eyes staring him down. Ah, she wanted to have their tumble now. Worked for him. Spike dropped his axe at the same time Xander dropped his stake. They rushed each other Spike kicked Xander's leg out from under him just as Xander's fist connected with Spike's cheek. It packed a bit of a punch.

Xander tangled his legs with Spike's tripping him and forcing him to collapse on top of Xander. The wind had been knocked out of Xander that that didn't stop him from rolling them over and pinning Spike under him. He used one hand and grabbed a chunk of Spike's hair and forced his neck to the side. Xander dove in and bit harshly into Spike's throat.

Spike tried to struggle from under Xander's larger frame, but the damn hyena did give him more strength. They had both been holding back when they had been training. When the teeth ripped into his throat his eyes and mouth opened wide. All struggles ceased as he rode out the sensation. It was painful; it reminded him of when Drusilla first turned him. The pain was magnificent.

The fight wasn't what either of them had thought it would be but neither of them was complaining. The fight from earlier had them both hard and aching. "Bloody hell, luv. You're fucking killing me."

Xander pulled back and swiped his tongue over the wound. It would heal up in a few hours, sadly. "Could you think of a better way to go, vampire of mine?" Xander asked, his breath heaving.

"Not a chance," Spike replied and stared up at green eyes. He was panting heavily. Spike wrapped his legs around Xander's hips and started to rub himself against Xander's jean clad cock. It wasn't the most comfortable position but he needed release now! Xander obviously caught on and starting moving as well.

They were both grunting and panting. Xander's back was arched; his hands gripped Spike's biceps. Their thrusts sped up and they both came simultaneously. Xander blinked multiple times, hazel eyes reappearing, the hyena sated. "Wow, not really how I thought you two would go at it. But that definitely worked for us."

"No complaints from me, Xan," Spike said staring up at Xander. "Next time we should probably do it before we go on another killing spree of an entire vampire court though," he suggested.

"Agreed," Xander said. He yawned and rolled off Spike. "I don't know about you but I am fucking beat!"

Spike cupped his cock; he needed to change jeans before the come dried, then go out for a real meal. "Right behind you, luv."

"Let's go home, Master of Cleveland," Xander said with a big smile.

"Let's go home, second in command," Spike replied with a matching smile. Unlife was good.

The End


End file.
